The Snow Queen 2
The Snow Queen 2 is a 2015 Russian-American computer-animated fantasy film directed by Aleksey Tsitsilin. It is a sequel to the 2012 film The Snow Queen, and was produced by Wizart Animation. It was released on October 11, 2015. Plot A year after the Snow Queen was defeated by Gerda, Orm the troll has thawed out the rest of the trolls and now lives with Grandma Rosa and Gerda's ferret Luta, working as a miner in the town. In the town, a competition is being held for who will marry Princess Maribel. Orm insults a knight, Arrog, leading him to be fired from his job. Manipulated by his living reflection, Orm dons armor and arrives to compete for the Princess' hand. Meanwhile, Gerda, her brother Kai, and their friend, the pirate Alfida, sail to Orm's town. Orm, in an attempt to impress Maribel and her uncle the King, reveals that he broke the Snow Queen's seal, but also lies about defeating the Snow Queen as well. Gerda, Kai and Alfida overhear this and feel betrayed, leading to an argument between Gerda and Orm that results in her leaving the town, leaving Orm feeing guilty. Shortly afterwards, as Orm and Grandma are moving into the castle, the North Wind abducts Maribel. The King decrees that whoever rescues Maribel will marry her, and Orm and Arrog set off after her. Meanwhile, Orm's reflection sends the North Wind to steal Gerda's mirror, which was used to defeat the Snow Queen. Orm and his friends abandon Arrog and his troops and arrive at Gerda's village to find the mirror missing. Orm sends Gerda a message asking to meet him at the Black Cliffs. Orm then steals the group's map and sets off on his own. The other trolls meet Gerda at the cliffs, where they reveal that Orm had abandoned them. Gerda, disillusioned with Orm, lets the trolls board the ship and they sail off, abandoning Orm at the cliffs. Orm is then manipulated by his reflection into pulling him into his world. Orm's reflection, calling himself the 'Snow King', freezes the ocean and then reveals his plans to trick Gerda. He also reveals that as he grows in power, Orm weakens and becomes invisible. Gerda and her friends arrive at the Snow Queen's castle and battle the Snow King's minions, but are overwhelmed and frozen into blocks of ice. Orm tries to warn Gerda, but she can't see him, and the Snow King freezes Gerda and then traps Orm in the mirror. Orm, while trapped, realizes that the Snow King was born from his lies, and manages to free himself. Orm confesses to his lies, thawing out his friends and trapping the Snow King, who is transformed back into Orm's reflection. Mirabel is thawed out as well. The following day, the King congratulates Orm for telling the truth and defeating his inner demons. The King marries Grandma Rosa, and Orm reconciles with Gerda. Cast *Sharlto Copley as Orm / Snow King. *Sean Bean as Arrog. *Bella Thorne as Gerda. *Isabelle Fuhrman as Alfida. *Dee Bradley Baker as Luta. *Pat Fraley as Rahat. *Jeff Bennett as Troll King. *Candi Mild as Grandma Rosa. *James Connor as Miner Boss. *Cindy Robinson as Snow Queen. *Sara Cravens as Princess Maribel. *Miles Hoff as Kai. Category:Films Category:Children and family films Category:Wizart Animation films Category:Fantasy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Sequels Category:2010s films Category:MOVIE